


Rather Shit Day For It

by librius



Series: Epilogue [1]
Category: We Happy Few (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Happy Ending, One Shot, Short One Shot, there will be no heterosexuality in my arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 20:47:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18724702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/librius/pseuds/librius
Summary: Arthur Hastings barely made it out of Wellington Wells alive, this sort of freedom isn't something you get used to quickly.





	Rather Shit Day For It

“A... Arthur? Arthur Hastings?"  
  
The tall man stiffened for a moment,  turning around. Once he did, his expression changed, from one of anxiety to another of bewilderment and wonder.  
  
"Sally?" He almost whispered, looking as though he'd seen a ghost. "Sally, you made it out!"  
  
"With no help from you!" She had a bundle affixed to her chest by large straps of cloth, no hands necessary. "By God, Arthur, what are the chances..."

"I'm sorry-" The words almost cut her off, so eager to escape him he couldn't wait. "Sally,  I'm sorry, I was selfish and upset and- a-and- Sally I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have left you."  
  
"No,  no Arthur, you're..." Sally hesitated for a moment, then shook her head, looking determined. "You're right. It was selfish of you. I can't believe you did that and I will never forget,  but... that's behind us now, I guess. We don't have to forget anymore, but we can't dwell on it forever."  
  
"We don't have to forget," Arthur repeated, still a little in awe by that fact. "I'm still not used to that. I... we can remember everything."  
  
"Yeah, like the fact that you-" Sally was cut off by a sudden cry, her attention shifting to the bundle on her chest. She moved to undo it, holding it in her arms.  "Oh, no no, shh, it's okay Gwen, shh..."  
  
"You... you really have a baby."  
  
Sally looked up, a look of frustration on her face. "Oh, yes of course. I was lying about having a baby when you left me. It was entirely a joke, never once did I actually tell the truth about having a baby."  
  
Arthur began to panic a little. "No, no I didn't mean it like that, I'm sorry. I thought I... misheard you. And I... I couldn’t go back to check, not after what I'd said."  
  
"Well. You made her cry. Now you make her stop." In a split decision Arthur was given the bundle. She was a good mother, really. He wouldn't do anything bad to Gwen.  
  
Arthur's eyes widened as he looked down at the little human in his arms. His glasses were slightly askew from the sudden change, but the absolute wonder he felt was still obvious on his face.  
  
"My God..." He whispered softly, holding Gwen as though she were the most valuable and fragile package in the world. She might as well be, she was the first baby he'd seen in... what was it now? Fifteen years? Sixteen?  
  
Her crying actually did begin to quiet down upon seeing this new face, sobs turning into sniffles and then coos. A tiny baby hand reached up towards Arthur, and he let out a tiny gasp.  
  
"She... likes you." Sally let out a soft sigh, shaking her head and looking down. "I'm sorry, I... it's been rough."  
  
"Don't apologize," Arthur replied, looking up again. "If anything, I deserve it. I put you through so much-"  
  
"But so did I, Arthur. Fucking _cod-liver oil_ , Arthur. And then I lied to you about it."  
  
The two of them were quiet for a moment, the only sounds around them that of nature and the baby.  
  
Arthur was the first to break the silence. "What if we... travel together? I can make it up to you, or... the other way around. We can decide which later."  
  
Sally pressed her lips together, then she looked Arthur in the eyes, and smiled- just the smallest bit. "We... could do that, I suppose. Here, I'll take Gwen back..."  
  
"Oh, of course. She's beautiful, by the way."  
  
"She's a baby."  
  
"The most beautiful baby I've seen in fifteen years."  
  
"Touché."  
  
"..."  
  
"She can call you Uncle Artie, if you'd be so inclined."  
  
"She will _not_ be calling me Uncle Artie."  
  
"Alright... Whatever you say."

**Author's Note:**

> I always get the weirdest hyperfixations. Anyways this may be turned into a series of oneshots, I'm currently unsure myself. We'll see how it goes.
> 
> Don't forget to leave a comment, and check out my tumblr under the same name.


End file.
